


This is my line

by Nabrah87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Matter of Life and Death, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: To whom do you turn for comfort, when you know that you have limited time left in this life?!





	This is my line

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1x12 - Abby’s POV

Abby Griffin had just lost her last patient in this life - that was at least, what she thought. The truth was much simpler. Abby Griffin had lost the chance to redeem herself. She would soon be dead - her daugther hating her or not. Dead like her husband. Yet she wanted to stay. She desperately wanted to get to the ground - clinging to the chance to make it out there alive. Abby had heared everything Jaha said and experienced Kane’s reasoning to just try, from somewhere outside of her body. Everything felt numb and far away. She moved as through thick fog. Her body was lifeless already and even though she had still energy left to break apart in front of Jackson and tears left to cry. There was no more feeling in her human form…

She wandered the halls of the remaining ark, in desperate need for something to concentrate on. Abby remembered a book she’s read a long time ago, where someone described the feeling of beeing on board of a sinking ship…

She felt like beeing swept away by her thoughts. - There was the boundary that even Abigail Griffin didn’t dare to cross. She, who had defied the rules, bend them to suit her own needs and what she thought was right for their people... This was her line, she would not overstep her boundaries anymore. She knew that somewhere Marcus Kane was running out of options to save her this time around - to save all of them. But still the kids were on the ground, dead or not. The human race would survive and who was she to demand something so simple as their own lifes to last. They were said to be the generation who lingered, that it would take another 97 years to get to the ground and yet they had managed to become the generation to discover that the earth was survivable already. They could be proud and yet her mind felt numb. Achieving something on the cost of her own life, was something she banned from her mind. There was nothing to save their people’s lifes this time... Perhaps that was what they deserved after all. - They had failed and now they were at the mercy of the sea.

Concentrating on the image of a sinking ship - without even realising she’d stopped in front of earth-monitoring. With all that depressing thoughts washed on shore, she wasn’t paying attention to her steps. Now she took a deep breath -to wipe away the images and thoughts, to appear her old self- and stepped inside the room. Marcus Kane’s gaze turned to her the instant she entered and made her whole body tensed and relaxed at the same time. It was hot and cold and she couldn’t help but stare back. Suddenly, her body was alive again. Her nerves were electrified. - They didn’t say a word, just held each others gazes, while Sinclair stood close by and didn’t comment.

“I couldn’t sit around and do nothing.“, he answered her unasked question -his words sounding strange in that mechanic silence-, when they finally broke their eye contact. Abby expected him to ask about her patient, but he kept silent afterwards and turned towards the screens again, ran his hand over his chin and asked Sinclair to try that last scenario again. Everything that needed to be said was said... and in that moment it occured to her, that he probably already knew the outcome the instant she set foot into the room. Abby retracted into the shadows, watching Sinclair loosing his patience and Kane trying to achieve an unreachable goal. Still she thought, trying to do the impossible, was better than doing nothing at all. It was his way to shut the depressing thoughts out... She watched when he crossed his arms before his chest, a gesture so familiar it hurt somewhere deep down. An image popped into her mind, about these hands holding her face and his voice that was now silent, calling out her name... Did she miss out on something greater there?

Suddenly Jaha stormed in -interuppting her woolly thoughts- with a horrorfiyng revelation. His expression was serious, yet full of excitement and he talked to Kane and Sinclair in a rather low voice... Going home. Bringing the whole Ark to the Ground. Going to Earth. Seeing Clarke again... His words scattered in her mind, leaving only one realisation: It was still possible. She had stepped forward somewhere in between, asked a question and enventually a small, but genuine smile stole itself on her lips. Jaha left as soon as he had entered the small room and Abby stepped to Marcus’ side. This was their chance to start over... and both of them bend forward to get a better look on the plan. Her mind started working properly again and she realized how much there was actually left to do before they could bring the ark down... Instinctively she touched Marcus’ arm, earning a look from him and disappeared as suddenly as she had entered the room. She would get down to earth, see Clarke again... and she sure as hell wouldn’t let him leave her side, because Abby knew by now that if she wanted to survive, Marcus Kane was as necessary as the air that she breathed...


End file.
